


Wanna Play With Me?

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Prince AU [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Harry miró al muchacho, y sonrió – Si te saco de ahí ¿Me darías un beso? Siempre he querido besar a un príncipe -.





	Wanna Play With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> "Wanna Play With Me?" o "El Prince!Eggsy AU por el que nadie me preguntó"
> 
> Y es que, tenía que hacerlo. Vi esa última escena y no me pude resistir.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que un “villano” lograba crear un plan lo suficientemente loco, elaborado, y bien estructurado, como para que la agencia no pudiese detenerlo a tiempo.

 

Ahora, bien, Harry no pretendía quitarle el crédito a Valentine, pero sentía que los chips habían sido un toque un poco, demasiado, exagerado. Después de todo, no es cómo si las personas en su bando procurasen abandonar el bunker en algún momento durante la carnicería.

 

Al final, resultaba que el sujeto no tenía todo tan bien planeado como lo esperaba, y si bien a Galahad le dolía la perdida de sus colegas, se consolaba diciéndose a sí mismo qué, si habían muerto por un proyectil _en sus cabezas,_ entonces no eran de tanta confianza como había creído que eran.

 

_¡Maldición, eso fue asombroso!_ Oyó exclamar a Merlín en su oído, y, de hecho, _se rió;_ porque sí, el maldito loco había hecho estallar la cabeza de cientos de personas, con un solo jodido clic. Y las cabezas de dichas personas habían estallado en nubes de colores _con brillitos_ ; si eso no era jodidamente asombroso, Harry no sabía qué lo era.

 

\- Merlín, si ya terminaste de maravillarte con tu pequeño espectáculo ¿Podrías decirme dónde está Valentine para poder acabar con esto de una vez? -.

 

El técnico dijo algo, pero el inglés no llegó a escucharlo, pues justo a su espalda resonó un potente golpeteo contra la gruesa puerta de metal.

 

- _¡Ey! ¿Qué mierda está pasando ahí?_ -.

 

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño se dio la vuelta, y de un movimiento abrió la mira de la celda, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules muy furiosos y un jovencito rubio bastante despeinado.

 

\- ¿Qué carajo…? – el joven se detuvo, miró a Harry de arriba abajo, obviamente no esperando verlo ahí – Hola -.

 

\- Hola – saludó el mayor, alzando una ceja - ¿Qué tú no eres el príncipe que desapareció hace unos meses? -.

 

\- Tienes que sacarme de aquí – rogó (ordenó) el rubio, colocando sus manos en la puerta dela celda como para recalcar su punto.

 

Harry miró al muchacho, y sonrió – Si te saco de ahí ¿Me darías un beso? Siempre he querido besar a un príncipe -.

 

Podía escuchar a Merlín reclamándole que se dejase de estupideces justo en su oreja, pero no le prestó atención, concentrándose en el muchacho, en cambio. El cual, dicho sea de paso, el miró con un fuego casi vicioso en sus ojos azul océano.

 

\- Te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras si me sacas de esta mierda -.

 

El castaño parpadeó y solo la voz de Merlín en su oído diciéndole que _maldita sea, Harry, Valentine sigue vivo ¡Muévete de ahí!_ Le detuvo de entrar a esa celda y tomarle la palabra al joven príncipe.

 

\- Lo siento, amor, tengo que salvar al mundo -.

 

\- ¡Ey! -.

 

Harry, que había avanzado un par de metros, se volteó al escuchar la voz del joven llamándole - ¿Sí? – preguntó, porque era un caballero y los caballeros no dejan a las personas con la palabra en la boca, mucho menos a un jovencito tan _encantador_ como ese.

 

\- Si salvas al mundo ¿Volverás a jugar conmigo? -.

 

El castaño se paralizó, mirando al jovencito y cómo este le miraba con esos grandes e “inocentes” ojos azules desde la mira de la puerta como si nada. Tragó grueso.

 

\- Ya vuelvo -.

 

Porque _iba_ a volver, así tuviese que hacer estallar todo el maldito lugar. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios son gratis de dar y confortan el corazón de los autores ;)


End file.
